The fishing industry is inundated with accessories and apparatuses that can increase the comfort of the time spent on the water by anglers of all ability levels. Examples of these accessories and apparatuses include a myriad of designs for tackle boxes, cup holders, fishing line transfer assemblies, rod holders, and pliers or other tool holders. Yet, with all of these accessories there has yet to be one that addresses all of these needs in one location on a boat while maintaining functional effectiveness. Usually, while fishing, there are a variety of spontaneous actions and activities that are performed such as, for example, changing lures or hooks, transferring fishing line from a spool to a fishing reel, cutting fishing line, preparing bait, removing lures from fish, securing a rod, or drinking a beverage. Performing the various activities associated with fishing usually requires an angler to move to different areas of the boat. This can be particularly problematic for an angler located in the bow of a boat who most often controls an electric trolling motor for navigation.
Numerous devices have been devised that attach to different components on a boat to provide additional surface area and workstations to perform these various activities. There are devices that can be attached to gunwales to provide bait cutting or work surfaces, covers for ice coolers to provide usable work space, mounted tackle boxes, attachments for holding often-used tools, fishing line holders, cup holders, and even boat attachments that can increase deck space. However, most of these devices are used for a single purpose and cannot accommodate multiple activities without inconveniencing an angler.
Such attachment devices are also often designed to affix to areas where they do not interfere with fishing, which means that they are not usually easily accessible during fishing. If they are conveniently located, they often utilize premium deck space or interfere with the process of fishing. There is no known device that can accommodate the multiple activities of an active angler that is conveniently located and stable enough to remain in place at all times while on the water.